pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Blue pikmin get eaten...a lot
I notice when ever i fight a monstewith all my pikmin colors, the blue pikmin get eaten often. Why is that? it really annoys me when enemies eat my blue pikmin-crazy9090 I know, blue Pikmin die more, maybe it is because of game balance, or maybe just by what we do, (Pikmin 1, Smokey Progg, you take blue Pikmin to attack, the creature forces you to use blue pikmin)Learner 15:44, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Pikmin separate themselves into colored groups while running. Could it be that your Blue Pikmin happen to be at the bad end of the line more often? Hardly, I rarely even divide my pikmin from the others, I think it is because I guess I use them everyday. But thats could just be me.Learner 21:54, 9 February 2008 (UTC) well I brought yellow and blue to fight an enemy and the blue pikmin got eaten when i brought red and blue the blue pikmin got eaten too. they always eat my blue pikmin and i always see blue pikmin ghosts when they die, and I never see another color ghost with a blue ghost unless i didnt have enough blue pikmin to get eaten(that was a mouthful)-crazy9090 :I just want to be on the safe side: Is this Pikmin 1 your talking about? Because there are only blue ghosts there.--Prezintenden In pikmin 2-crazy9090 Actually, for me it is Pikmin 2.Learner 18:32, 10 February 2008 (UTC) That hapens to me to. As far as I can tell blue pikmin are the weakest breed of pikmin. Last Onion 13:48, 11 April 2008 (UTC) who knows, it could be that they taste the leaste bad, and prehaps that the higher the vantage point, an enemy can pick out the other colors(i.e. snagets).Rocky0718 01:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Huh. I thought Whites were the weakest. Maybe it's best to stay alert on keeping your Blues from the enemies. Like throw a couple and call them back..Throw..Call...Throw...And so on. Tarantulian 17:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I heard you guys talking about this, so I checked it out. In Pikmin 2 I took 20 of each color and entered the Snagret hole. Snagrets, Dwarf Bulborbs, Water Dumples, Creeping Cryps, and the pleated snagret WILL eat blues first. Once most of the blues are gone, they start in on reds, then yellows, purples, and finally whites. I didn't separate them into groups, but the enemies would actually SIFT through my group grabbing the color they wanted. I was quite surprised. This doesn't seem to happen above ground, though. In fact, it might actually be the opposite way around. I need to do more research on this... Mikeburnfire 00:23, 22 April 2008 (UTC)Mikeburnfire It is true when me and my friend rented it we had about 10 of each they got eaten in about the same order as mikeburnfire's. They will just walk through to get blues. Then all the rest got squished by Empress Bulbax ;_; then we pushed reset. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, so I tried it some more above ground. Blue pikmin are almost ALWAYS eaten first, by bulborbs, dwarves, snagrets, burrowknits, and shearwigs alike. Sometimes they eat in a different order, such as blue-purple-white-red-yellow from the above-ground snagret, but blues are ALWAYS the first pick above ground or below. Mikeburnfire 23:18, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Mikeburnfire One thing you can do is use Ultra-Bitter spray and parlilyze the monsters, then attack them, and keep paralyzing. It works for me. Tarantulian 16:29, 5 June 2008 (UTC) However, it is strange in some ways that the enemies have eating habits... I wanted to test this stuff on my own, so I went to the Valley of Repose and brought 20 of each Pikmin to the Burrowing Snagret. The Pikmin, good enough, sat there as the Snagret prepared to eat them. However, the Snagret did NOT eat Blues, Reds, or Yellows. Instead, The Snagret chose to pick about 3 Purples and 2 Whites, eventually dying due to an overdose of Poison. What triggers these habits of taste really is unkown, but it is clear that the Burrowing Snagret likes eating Purples and Whites together, ignoring the poison that eventually kills it. Tarantulian I did some research and found out the line of pikmin from weakest to greatest in the category of getting eaten and power- *POWER-White1-Blue2-Yellow3-Red4-Purple5 *EATEN-Purple1-Yellow2-White3-Red4-Blue5 So...Blue is eaten a lot AND a good stroke of weakness.Peanut64 17:36, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Yellows are more powerful than Blues? Also, I thought the idea that White Pikmin had the weakest attack was disproven. ::All Pikmin have = attack except Red and Purple, and all Pikmin have the same throw distance exacept yellow and Purple... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::Throw distance is equal for all, isn't it? They just land where the cursor is, unless you throw them onto a ledge at a different elevation. Unless you mean for running throws? ::::No in my tests Yellows in their higher arc fall short of the others and Puples often home in on crap making it more than likely that they will also land short or far. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::So they don't actually land on the cursor? That would be misleading, though I can't say I've ever noticed it.